The Master of Death and the Time Lord
by Morbid.Human
Summary: The story of a man who wants to be an idea and the idea who wants to be a man. The Doctor/Harry Potter MoDLord There will be slash later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. Respective characters belong to their respective owners.

**Warnings: ****Slash** will occur at some point in this story. I'm not exactly sure when, but there will be **yaoi**.

**AN: **This is my first time writing so if you're going to criticize, please criticize constructively cause if you don't, then there would be two upset people and one of them not knowing what to do to fix said problem at hand. If I'm doing something absolutely horrible, I'd like to be able to improve my writing skills. Thank you. I'm not sure as to where I'm going with this story, but I do have a vague idea.

This'll start off with Harry's story, but don't worry; the doctor will definitely make an appearance in this chapter, though it may take a little while. This'll start off with the tenth doctor. I'm sorry nine, I really do adore you and all of your sass, but this would work better with ten. I'm so sorry. I'll make a one-shot for you and Harry where you two will sass each other out.

* * *

Harry was floating through space, through the stars. Many things have occurred in his life. In his long, _long_ life.

Huh, turns out that the Master of Death wasn't just a pretty title. Who knew? Harry didn't, that's for sure.

Harry learned the hard way. The first sign being that he hadn't aged as all of his friends did. The second being that once a wizard's magical core reaches maturity, it stops growing, but… Harry's didn't. Instead, his core grew in leaps and bounds as if reaching maturity had freed it from its slow developmental prison that all wizards had to go through at a young age. The third sign wasn't all that much of a sign, it was more of he got killed by a car when he was walking down the streets of muggle London.

Harry vaguely remembered the whiteness of the train station that greatly resembled that of King's Cross Station. Though what Harry remembered the most was the feeling of being harshly pulled like an elastic rubber band and being slammed right back into his body.

Harry learned. Third time's the charm.

After that event, Harry holed himself up in Grimmlaud place number twelve's library researching frantically through books and tomes that might resemble his affliction. His friends would check in on him to see if he was alright, but it got to a point where they kept visiting less and less and then they just… stopped. Even Ginny, his beautiful Ginny. Harry felt absolutely horrible about what he was doing to his friends, but if his problem with not dying was real, he did not want to be around to see their hurt faces when they realize what Harry is. What _exactly_ he is, not even Harry knows.

This was the moment Harry disappeared from the Wizarding World's sight. He was still a part of it; he would just wander around under a glamour. The only people that were still aware of his existence were the Goblins and that was because he would go to the bank to talk with Griphook, who managed all of his assets. Luckily for Harry, the Goblins respected his wishes to remain nonexistent to the Wizarding World. How nice of them especially considering how he robbed their bank and that they were still, in fact, upset about that.

Fast-forward a century or two, you'll find Harry in space meditating and focusing on his magical core. Now, how he's able to breathe in space: he's a wizard, and magic, to be performed, does not have to be set in stone by a swish of a wand mixed with butchered Latin. Magic is all about a person's will and if anything, Harry is the most willful person in the universe.

That brings us to now, where Harry is floating in space, and through the stars focusing on everything and nothing. It was actually very calming to Harry to be about in the endless abyss of stars that is space, to be consumed by the abyss and become one with it. Whenever Harry gets stressed by the events down on Earth, he apparates to the nothingness that is space. A funny story it was when Harry first tested the limits of his powers in regards to apparition; he actually splinched himself in several pieces across the universe. He tried again, of course. On the third time he succeeded in successfully apparating himself a great distance with all of his limbs, after that, his only problem was breathing. It took one death via painful suffocation for him to will a little bit of the atmosphere just surrounding him to be like that of Earth's.

Next thing Harry knows is that something had painfully slammed into him in literally the middle of nowhere and he's knocked unconscious from the deathly force.

* * *

The Doctor was a tired man. He was oh so very tired. After the events of Doomsday, he parted ways with Rose. He didn't want to, but he had to even though she was the best.

So the Doctor took TARDIS out for a spin through time and the stars watching mournfully as they flashed by at the speed of light. That was when he felt the TARDIS lurch as if she had hit something. The TARDIS made all sorts of noises alerting him that she had, in fact, hit something- which was unusual because she can navigate around objects in space. It must've been an anomaly that she couldn't detect. Fascinating.

"It's alright." The Doctor muttered to the TARDIS, patting her console. "I'll go see what it is."

The Doctor then proceeded to stick his head out the door of the TARDIS— and noticed something like a human shape hurtling away from the TARDIS at a great speed.

The Doctor was utterly confounded by what he saw, but then his mind started going into overdrive about what he could do to save the body he had hit. He set the TARDIS off in the direction he had seen the anomaly going off in, then busied himself with looking for something to catch the body with. No dice.

It took a good few anticipation filled seconds to catch up with the human— it was something of that nature. He wasn't too sure as to exactly what _it_ is.

"The impact probably killed him." The Doctor cringed at his thought process, but continued to retrieve the human.

The Doctor steered the TARDIS towards the thing and immediately ran towards the door to grab the… so it was a human…

"Huh, apparently it's a boy." The Doctor thought absentmindedly as he got a good view of the space anomaly.

When the Doctor gripped the human, he was almost forced out of the TARDIS, barely managing to pull the boy inside.

The TARDIS made a humming, almost frantic noise, hoping that the boy was alright. The Doctor whipped out his trusty sonic screwdriver and immediately begun scanning the boy and to his surprise, the human was perfectly fine and alive. His injuries were rapidly healing, and the doctor was truly confounded— yet again.

The Doctor picked him up and set him down on a nearby couch and the next thing he knew, he heard the human groaning in slight pain. That's when _brilliant_ green eyes opened and locked on his.

And that is how the Time Lord met the Master of Death, how the Doctor met Harry Potter.

* * *

Extra:

Harry was relaxing in space minding his own business when the TARDIS Slams into his brooding ass Knocking Him out _cold_.

WEAK. ASS. BITCH!

The Doctor went to go check on whatever the thing could be. Hmmm, I wonder what That Might Be!

(This Extra was actually from my notes when I was outlining the chapter. I'm sorry I called you that Harry. You are a very strong person. I'm sorry)

**AN: ** I hope that wasn't too bad. I'm actually really proud of how it turned out. I'm sorry it jumped around a bit, but I wanted to explain the why and how of things especially so I can make it seem somewhat logical as to why and how things are as they are. I'm now going to work on an outline for the next chapter.

I hope this was enjoyable because I actually really enjoyed writing this.

I had a great friend of mine edit this chapter for me. She's Dreamy_Serenade on Archive of Our Own.

I'll See You…in the next chapter. Buh-BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. Respective characters belong to their respective owners. Certain situations that occur belong to their respective owners.

**Warnings: Slash** will occur at some point in this story. I'm not exactly sure when, but there will be **yaoi**.

**AN:** Here's chapter two. Sorry it took so long. I would've gotten this out much sooner, but I was *insert excuses*. It sidetracked me for several days, but I'm here and somewhat queer and ready to get this chapter rolling so buckle your seatbelts in because this chapter will be a much, much longer(I made it extra-long as a way of saying sorry) ride than chapter one! Enjoy.

* * *

It was safe to say that Harry was confused when he woke up in an odd looking room with a stranger watching him as he slept and said room was filled with a pleasant sort of humming and the energy in the room felt almost alive as if the place were sentient…but there wasn't a trace of magic in the room. Yes, it was very strange indeed and hopefully the stranger in pinstriped suit was friendly…or Harry could just obliviate the man and apparate home, but that went against his morals. So that leaves our favorite wizard with the question of what to do? Well, what _could_ he do in such a situation?

Harry went with what any normal person would do in such a situation and said, "Hi."

The stranger seemed to fumble a bit for words and then decided on a simple, "Hi," as well. He seemed a bit flabbergasted at his continued existence. Well, that's just great, please note the sarcasm. Harry already had to deal with the hot and cold Wizarding World's judgement and awe and bafflement just because he didn't die no thanks to that damnable prophecy and Voldemort. Again, note the sarcasm.

Considering that Harry isn't in space anymore he really should ask the stranger where he was. Especially since humans haven't invented the technology to reach this depth of space during this time period or at least the depth of space he was in. Who knows where he is now? Harry didn't that's for sure, but the stranger did.

So like any other relatively sane person, Harry questioned, "Where am I?"

"My ship." Harry was starting to feel a bit weirded out by the way the man was dissecting him as if he was the most fascinating frog in the world and the stranger was an over eager kid with a scalpel. Not the best analogy out there, but you get my point.

"Interesting…" Harry said and it was interesting, but he was couldn't really appreciate the stunted conversation and his magic was itching to go and eat some ice cream or was that himself craving ice cream or maybe a treacle tart. Harry hadn't had those in a while. Maybe he should check out Florean Fortescue's and see if they have treacle tart flavored ice cream.

For a split second, Harry almost felt ashamed of himself for not having his priorities straight because he's on the stranger's, he seriously needed a new name for the guy, ship and he's thinking about ice cream, but Harry was feeling shameless and he wants ice cream _right now_.

"I guess I'll be on my way…There's an ice cream with my name on it so I'll just…go now." And without any notice, the mystery boy vanished in right before the Doctor's eyes.

It was safe to say that the Doctor was confused as ever. He didn't understand how the kid was in space much less why or how he was still breathing because of said space and the little thing about BEING HIT BY THE TARDIS. Forgive the mental yelling, the Doctor has had an extremely frustrating and emotionally draining day.

All these questions and no answers. Another question that popped into mind was how the heck did he disappear like that? He scanned him and nothing turned up, no injuries and _no technological devices_ that could basically teleport him like that or do anything for that matter. The kid just woke up, seemed perfectly fine when he spoke to him, said he was going to eat ice cream, and left as if everything was fine a dandy. It wasn't. Not for the Doctor's state of mind.

The Doctor hadn't even managed to ask a single question.

Almost funny considering that the Time Lord could run circles in conversations and avoid topics like no tomorrow and use a million words to say something that could've been easily summed up in a simple yes, yet he could barely bring himself to talk.

He didn't even get ask the boy's name.

* * *

Harry was confused as he was eating his treacle tart flavored ice cream at Florean Fortescue's, and yes, they did that flavor. Apparently about five years ago, a weird muggle was with a Harry Potter look-alike, recommended the flavor and it has been a hit since. The lady at the counter was eager to share the gossip because turns out that she was the one that served them. Harry doubted it was himself because or even his future self. He had no wishes to be recognized in the Wizarding World and there weren't any non-magicals he knew well enough that he would want to bring.

Back to the Harry was confused tangent. He had this odd feeling that the man he had met was a very important person.

The wizard was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a blonde woman sit across him.

"He's important. More than you will ever know, but you will eventually." The dreamy voice caught him off guard and his head immediately shot up to the person sitting across from him. "Hello Harry."

"Hey, Luna." Harry's smile could make the sun wear sunglasses when he realized who it was. Harry would've asked how she knew it was him considering that he was wearing a glamour charm to change his appearance, but Harry knew that she just _knew_ things and they didn't even have to be important things, they could be as insignificant as this butterfly will flutter over to that flower. She told him that she was a seer, though not in the conventional sense, but now was not the time for memory lane. "How are you?" Harry asked. It's been a while since he's last seen her. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, but wizards and witches are much older than they appear. Their magic slows down the aging process by about a half or a third of a muggle so the year must be somewhere in between 2010 to 2020. Not that it mattered, time was irrelevant, but it was nice to keep track.

"I'm doing well. I got married about two decades ago." She said in her usual ethereal voice which sounded way to nonchalant considering what she just said and if Harry was drinking something, he would've spit it out.

"Dear Merlin! I'm so sorry I missed it!" Harry was panicking. Of course he'd panic, he missed his friend's wedding for Merlin's sake. He felt like an awful person. This is why he needed to keep better track of time.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, you didn't miss it." She said with a calming smile. "You even brought along a friend."

"What?" Harry questioned incredulously, then realized in his future he must've went to it, "Oh! I see what you mean. Was the person you married that one guy you were talking about last time we met? His name was…Ralph? Wait, no. Rolf? Yes, Rolf. Rolf Scamander. That's his name." Harry said confidently, then questioned, "It is the bloke's name, right?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you remembered. I _know_ it's been a while for you." And Luna did. She understood his not-dying situation and though she didn't help him find ways to solve his problem, she was there for him just when he needed it. She refused the few times he asked for help though. She told him to embrace it and at the time he was very bitter and angry, but now he's doing a little better now. A century spent traveling with no real purpose can do that to a person.

"Yeah, it has been a while…" Harry trailed off dejectedly.

"Hey, none of that. Don't beat yourself up over it. Chin up, Harry. That just means that you have more time in the world to eat more treacle tarts!" She said the last part over dramatically to cheer him up.

"Yeah…" Harry said with a faint smile at Luna's attempt to cheer him up. "I guess you're right. You also said that someone was important." Harry stated as if asking for her to elaborate more on that thought.

"A lot of people are important, but the man that you just met is important in regards to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything," Luna said more lucid than he has ever seen her. He looked away not able to handle how intense she seemed, but the clearheaded atmosphere faded and was replaced by her usual not-all-there look as she started humming.

"So I'm going to meet him again?" Harry asked curiously.

"Much sooner than you think and Harry…your ice cream is getting everywhere."

* * *

Luna had enjoyed her talk with Harry. He was such a wonderful person. This world's very own god and she doesn't mean that in the fanatical, he's the boy-who-lived kind of way, but that he was an actual god, not that it mattered. She'd still cherish him just because he was her friend. She bet that he'd stop talking to her as well, but she forced him to keep in touch and she knew that Harry was secretly grateful.

She couldn't standby as her friend spiraled. She cared about him just as much as the others, but she'd had the means to keep track of him and took advantage of her gift so that she would catch him when he was around in her lifetime. Harry was so important and she wished that he could see that, but he didn't. He sees himself as abnormal.

Harry was the Master of Death and he was so special. This universe's shining emerald.

It'd be funny if it weren't sad how, all his life, Harry wanted was to be normal and he still wants to be normal.

Although she was a little sad that she has seen, or technically Harry has seen little of Luna because Luna sees him quite frequently, but not as frequent as she'd like, and this is just a confusing mess because of time travel and all that rot, but there are large and short gaps of times between Harry's visits and they're mostly of Harry's future self when he seems just a little less broken and little more happy. Never mind, Luna wasn't sad, she's happy for Harry, she's sad that he's sad and she's glad that she suggested the idea of the apparition experiment to Harry so he would feel a bit freer…and quite possibly meet a certain alien.

Whoever said that Luna wasn't good at playing matchmaker was a liar. Luckily, no one has said such a thing and she doubts that no one ever will because she was being very sneaky about it. Even though she's able to pull a few strings and hope that there paths might cross, it's up to Harry to quit being a snarky and oblivious, and as Snape may have said, dunderhead and Luna may be being too sneaky and Harry would be his usual self.

Thank goodness Luna had an instinctual knowledge of which Harry, age and experience wise, she's dealing with.

Luna skipped home thinking about how she was going to cuddle with Rolf and tell him bits and pieces of nonsense and talk about random creatures that may or not be floating through Harry's head making him upset because, hey, the universe is filled with infinite possibilities and she's going to make sure that Harry's happiness was one of those possibilities.

* * *

After catching up with Luna and Luna getting to know all about what happened with Harry during his travels, Harry went back to Grimmauld place number 12.

When he talked about his adventures, Luna was enraptured with his stories, especially with the one where he met Merlin, although there wasn't all that much to the story. All Harry did was say a simple, "Hello," and saw Merlin as a young boy in passing and that was it. Although, Merlin seemed a little confused when he greeted him considering that word, hello, didn't exactly _exist_ in that time period. Hello was invented for the telephone, guess you learn something new every day, but Harry really didn't want to change that part of history too much so he was extremely wary about being able to travel through time by being as inconspicuous as possible. Though, after a while, Harry just didn't care anymore and just went and saw a couple events, participated in a few wars, stopped an apocalypse. It was all very interesting. Harry did occasionally try to be careful, but not as overly so as he was in the beginning. Bad things did happen to those who messed in time, but his life was already messed up so might as well.

As Harry walked into the house and closed the door, the painting's curtain swung open and started screaming the same spiel as it always did.

"We've been over this. Just _please_ stop." Harry said tiredly and almost begging. The shouting and yelling gets old real quick, especially considering he was usually here when he wasn't out on his excursions.

"Oh, it's you. Carry on then." The painting of Walburga said stiffly and the curtains were swiftly closed. The two had come to a tentative truce of sorts even though she still thought of him as a filthy, blood traitor, she knew he was powerful and if there was one thing Slytherins respected, it was power.

Harry snorted to himself and muttered dryly, "Who else would it be?"

The house was exactly as he had left it. His past-self left hours ago. He decided to go to his library in the house to put away the boatload of books he got from his travels. He wished that Hermione could see the library and all the books he had. She would've loved it.

A thought struck him and he got out his journal from his pocket and wrote a note telling him to visit Alexandria's Library before it burned down at some point.

When Harry entered the Black's ancestral library, he materialized an old and worn rucksack that he got from his travels and charmed it to be bottomless. Harry had to tweak the charm a bit because, and Harry still feels a bit embarrassed about it, but let's just say that the bottomless charm has its limits and wasn't exactly _bottomless_ and things got a little bit messy.

He immediately began shelving the books by hand. Although, Harry could've done a spell and have all the books put away at once, it was somewhat calming to do it by hand. Though, considering the amount of books he had, he'd end up using magic to put the rest away.

Harry was partly through the pile when Kreacher popped in the room with the intention of setting the books in their proper places himself. It happened the last time, he came back with other souvenirs and Kreacher took over when Harry wanted to organize them himself. Kreacher just looked at him questionably that time because Harry had a lot of weapons throughout the ages, mainly from the ancient time period. Quite a few of them he was personally stabbed by, and, well, the people didn't exactly want their weapons back. It was understandable, you don't expect a person with a sword stabbed through their midsection to get back up after dying and taking said sword out. He would've laughed at their horrified expressions if he weren't in so much pain and choking on his blood, but that's beside the point. Kreacher ended up putting them away when Harry wanted to. What happened to that Gryffindor stubbornness? Harry was just a softie when it came to house elves, even the mad ones, and just any creatures in general that don't try to kill him.

"You don't need to help me Kreacher, I can put these away." Harry wondered how long his resolve would last this time around.

"I know you can Master Harry, but no self-respecting house elf would sit by. I let you put away enough as it is. You go and rest now." Kreacher said sternly and with a snap, all the books in the rucksack went to their respective places.

Harry pouted as he walked out of the library. He was fond of Kreacher and Kreacher more than tolerated him, but Harry treated him respectfully and the house elf was ruefully thankful for Harry helping him fulfill Regulus' last order to destroy the locket and so there relationship was more than amiable and since the painting of Walburga wasn't _actively_ complaining about Harry's presence, Kreacher didn't actively disobey Harry whenever Harry asked something of him which was rare to begin with, but everything worked out just fine and Harry was content.

Harry wasn't exactly sure what to do with himself. He was back home, he had nothing to do and no one to see right now. Well, he could see his friends, but he had cut them off a long time ago… Well, it was much longer to him, but it didn't change the fact that it has been a long time for everyone. He could always tell them the truth…but he was scared. _Where's your Gryffindor courage now_? Harry mentally taunted to himself.

"I should go to sleep." Harry muttered to himself. It was late, but Harry had other ideas, "Mint." Harry called out softly.

In less than a second, an overeager house elf popped in the hallway Harry was in. She had big eyes and droopy ears. Mint reminded Harry a bit of Dobby and Harry was again filled with happiness, nostalgia, and grief at the thought. He actually inherited her from one of the Potter properties and when he went to check out one of the places, he met Mint and he had become extremely fond of her.

"Yes, Master Potter? Mint is heres and glads to be of service to yous." Came the bubbly reply.

"I'm going to be out for a while, could you get some food supplies for here. I want to cook when I get back."

"Yes, Master Potter and excuse Mint, but we house elves should be's the one's cooking for yous, sir." Her eyes were watering, whether it was from what she thought of as talking back to him or if it was from the fact that the last time Harry had wanted to cook, he had to order her and a few others out of the kitchen. Maybe it was from both and Harry was starting to feel bad because Mint was not in the wrong.

"I… ugh…fine." Harry totally didn't cave in. It totally had nothing to do with the teary eyed look he was getting. "You and some of the others can cook for me when I get back." _this time_ Harry mentally added because despite everything, Harry honestly enjoyed cooking. Even though it's been a long time for Harry, he still remembered his times with the Dursely's. If there was one thing that the Dursely's were to admit that they like about Harry, it was his cooking, not that they would ever say it, but it made Harry proud at the time that someone enjoyed something because of him.

Thank you Dursley's for your grade A parenting.

At least they made amends in the end.

* * *

It's been several days since that encounter; several _lively_ days at that. The Doctor had met Donna Noble and Martha Jones. His adventures with the two had distracted him from his thoughts and unanswered questions about mystery-boy. It's very unlike the Doctor to leave questions and issues left unsolved and unresolved so it's no wonder that the kid is still on his mind.

Regardless of that fact, there's nothing quite like getting chased by roboforms disguised as Santa and a bride appearing in the TARDIS. At the end of the day, there was an explanation for everything that had occurred, especially with the Huon particles causing Donna to appear in the TARDIS. The Doctor even took advantage of his mouth and used it to ask questions unlike with the green eyed boy, even if the only word that got out was 'what,' but it was still a question and no one can say that he _didn't_ try.

Another interesting experience was when he met Shakespeare with Martha. The best part about that trip was when Martha said expelliarmus and saved the day from the Carrionite. Good times.

The Doctor now had the sudden urge to reread all the Harry Potter books again.

"You know what," the Doctor said to no one in particular, but Martha looked up at him from where she was standing by the TARDIS' console, "I'm going to binge read. If you need me I'll be in my library. Fourth corridor, third hall on the right, two doors down and on the left. It's the door with a whole bunch of colors and a book horribly carved into the door. Last time I leave a child unsupervised in here." The last part was muttered, but Martha heard it anyways.

Martha gave him a look that basically said _really_, but the corner of her lips twitched into a smile.

* * *

"No, no, _No_!" The Doctor was extremely frustrated. What better way than to shout his frustrations to the heavens above or below or whatever direction it is. Technically, there is no up or down in space so directions were pointless. Technicalities aside, back to the Doctor's current problem. "Where are they? They should be here. I know they are. I put those books _here_ myself."

"Is something the matter?" Martha questioned a bit concerned over her friend's state of mind. There were books strewn everywhere and a mad man insulting a bookcase when she walked in. She had a right to be concerned.

The Doctor slumped down on an armchair, then immediately yelped from sitting on a book rather painfully and tossed the wretched thing out of his sights. It wasn't what he was looking for anyways.

The Doctor ignored the question and asked, "How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough to see your temper tantrum." Martha said pointedly.

The Doctor looked a tad sheepish, "Yeah…I guess I was being a bit…childish."

"So what's got you upset?" Martha asked, pushing some stray books out of the way to sit down on another chair, ignoring the large, empty, and, somehow, sad looking bookshelf. Well, the Doctor did spend a good minute insulting it.

"After that Shakespeare fiasco, I've just been in a mood to read the Harry Potter books again, start from the beginning, you know, walk down memory lane, problem is that I can't find the first book!" The Doctor stood up to glare accusingly at the innocent bookshelf. "I have all of J.K. Rowling's works in _this_ specific bookshelf and I can't find it. I can't even find _any_ of them. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. It's as if they upped and left." _Just like a certain someone you met a few days ago_ the Doctor's mind supplied.

"I've got the collection back home if you want to read them." Martha said hoping to be of help.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll just pull up the books up online. I should have a laptop in here somewhere." The last part he said while walking towards a desk and he rifled through the drawers.

Martha shook her head amusedly at his antics and left the room seeing as the Time Lord was immersed in his search for a laptop.

She heard the triumphant shout of the Doctor finding said device he was looking for as she closed the door to go and entertain herself with all the rooms in the TARDIS except for a select few that the Doctor said not to go into, but otherwise she had free reign. She was going to check out the theatre room she spotted two days ago. It still amazes her how big the TARDIS is and she hopes the novelty of it all will never wear off.

* * *

Just as Martha was picking out a movie to watch, the door to the movie room that she was in was slammed open scaring her wits out of her.

The Doctor didn't even apologize as he said while holding his laptop, "Martha, I believe we have a problem. A really big, big problem." Martha was ready for anything. Anything from murderous aliens trying to take over the planet to…well, more aliens, but she didn't expect the Doctor to say, "The Harry Potter books don't exist."

"What? But that can't be." This must be some prank. It had to be. Those books were part of her childhood.

"It is. I've looked and looked. There's nothing. It's like they don't even exist. No files, essays, videos, movies. The only thing that comes up are people because Harry happens to be a very common name, but that doesn't really matter." The Doctor rambled on.

"I'll call Tish and ask her about it. She has to know something. We grew up with those stories." Martha said pulling out her phone.

The Doctor watched intently as Martha waited for her sister to answer her phone and praying that she wasn't busy. Luckily, she wasn't.

"Hey Tish, how's it been...That's good…Oh me, I'm doing alright…I actually have a small favour to ask you…Oh it won't take long. I was just going to ask if you remember those books we read together. Do you remember the title? I remember it being about a boy who turned out to be a wizard and there were dragons and a guy named Voldemort was trying to kill him and the good guys won…You don't remember?...The kid's name was Harry Potter and we cried when his godfather died…Hmm maybe I'm just going crazy and I'm thinking of something else. Anyways, thank you and have a great day at work. I love you and you're the best sister ever…Awe don't give me that Tish, you're my favorite sister…Yes, I know I'm your only sister. Anyways, bye." Martha tried to be inconspicuous about asking, but regardless of their problem, she ended the phone call with a smile. It was nice talking to her.

"By the sounds of it, Harry Potter doesn't seem to even exist in the minds of those who even grew up with it."

"Then how do I remember?" Martha asked because this didn't make too much sense. Like everything she's seen so far, but this takes the cake. Give her scary aliens any day, but don't you mess with J. K, Rowling's books.

"Probably has to do with the fact that you travel with me through time. Makes you exempt to a few changes here and there because things are always in constant flux."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"I made it up, but it still sounded good." The Doctor grinned.

Martha rolled her eyes good naturedly, "It's because you always sound so sure of yourself." It was silent for a few moments when Martha spoke up, "So what now?"

"I think I'm going to check out a few book stores and ask around. Maybe I might run into someone who remembers or knows about the books."

* * *

Harry jerked up right into a sitting position in bed. He was awoken by the sudden sensation of…everything feeling…off. No, that wasn't word, but Harry didn't know how else to describe it. As if there was so much more to life, which there already is, but…it felt like the possibilities of the world and beyond it had…increased. That what the universe used to have a lesser infinity and that now there was a greater infinity to it. Screw it, it doesn't matter, he'll just go back to sleep.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door drawing him out of his nonsense filled thoughts and whoever it was couldn't be Kreacher. The bugger doesn't knock or even wake him up for that matter.

"Harry! It's Luna. You have some issues that you need to resolve. You should hurry up because I brought you your new favorite ice cream that you were so fond of two weeks ago." Came the cheery voice. "You can contemplate the universe later. We'll be waiting downstairs in the kitchen."

Harry heard the sound of her footsteps getting farther and farther away when he realized that she said we. For some reason, Harry was filled with a sense of dread and he mustered all of his Gryffindor courage to trudge out of bed and put on some decent clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt.

The messy haired wizard then made his way to the kitchen and he stopped at the entrance looking like a deer caught in headlights.

His friends were here.

The ones he's been avoiding.

Merlin kill him now. _His friends were here_.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

Before he could make an escape, he was being crushed in a hug from Hermione.

Hermione whispered hoping to lessen his shock, "It's alright Harry. We know everything and it's alright. We're here for you. We may not understand it all and how it is for you, but we'll do our best. You're our friend."

At that, something inside Harry broke and it took everything in him not to cry, but he did hug Hermione just as fiercely.

When they broke the hug, Ron hoped to break the tension and said jokingly, "Now don't go stealing my wife, mate."

Harry groaned, "I missed another wedding?" Although, technically, Harry didn't miss Luna's wedding.

"You didn't. You were my best man." Ron said drawing Harry into a hug.

"How do you guys all know? Did Luna tell you?" Harry asked and his eyes were suspiciously wet. It was a very emotional moment for Harry. He hasn't seen his friends in a _long_ time.

"Actually, you told us." Ginny said calmly. "Don't worry, when you told me, I… I eventually understood your reasoning for not having…us happen."

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly.

"There's no need to be sorry. Everything's fine or as fine as it could be." Ginny reassured and it was. Even though she had been hit the hardest by the truth considering that she was in love with him and a small part of her still was in love with her friend who saved her in the chamber of secrets, but it would be cruel of her to have a life with Harry when Harry can't because she'll eventually leave the world and he'll be left with the depressing aftermath. Thankfully, the starlight of hero-worship in her eyes eventually faded making it easier for her to forgive him. It was unfair of her to put him up on a pedestal.

"When did you guys find out?" Harry asked.

Neville spoke up, "You…your future-self, Merlin this is still weird to think about, told us about a week after you holed yourself up in this house and stopped attempting to keep in contact with us."

"You guys knew all this time." Harry whispered more to himself than the others.

"Yes." Hermione answered even though it wasn't a question. "You told us not to keep in contact with you because you needed to take time and sort things out. I know you told us not to, but I still feel guilty about leaving you, we all feel guilty for leaving you alone because we're your friends and we've just been through so much together." She said feeling bad, but not anymore. Now, they won't have standby no longer. Luna said it was time to make up with their Harry and not the future Harry, though, the future Harry was their Harry as well, but everything has been resolved with him. Time was confusing mess.

Harry started laughing, "You feel guilty? I feel guilty about avoiding you all." Harry then sobered up a bit and asked incredulously, "And you guys even believed me?"

Luna said dreamily, eyes following some invisible and questionably existing creature floating around in the air, "You swore on your magic, then showed us some of your memories through a pensieve." She then looked at Harry with a smile, "It was unnecessary, they would've eventually believed you."

Hermione snorted, "Well, it was a smart thing to do. It made everything more…"

"Believable." Harry supplied. "I'm glad my future self has more brains than I currently do."

"And an extensive book collection as I was told." Hermione said slyly or as slyly as a Gryffindor could. Everyone smiled fondly. Ever the bookworm she was.

Harry laughed, "Knowing me, I bet I gave you access to all of my books from my travels."

Hermione sniffed, "And you haven't read a single one of them even when you went out of your way to make spells to translate them properly. If only you had put that much work into your school work?"

"I did read some…" Harry tried to placate.

"And then you get bored."

"I do. It's been very boring lately, especially without you guys." Harry admitted.

"We know. Then you go on your adventures and bring back souvenirs." Neville said shuddering. "So many of them. One time you brought me a couple hundred plants in one day…I was in the middle of grading essays that day! It was horrifying. You just kept taking them out of your bag and you. Wouldn't. Stop. I couldn't plant them all, but I did keep their seeds they left because they are rare and that some tried to eat me. I refuse to plant those ones..." Neville was rambling at this point reminiscing at probably his favorite, yet scariest memory.

"Maybe it happened because you just told me." Harry teased.

"Or it was your way of saying sorry because it was two days after you told us everything." Hermione said. "A similar thing happened to me, but it was with books. I'm still not done reading through them and you know how quickly I read."

They spent the rest of the day just talking and Harry catching up. He will have a lot of catching up to do and preparing so he could make his friendships possible again and ensure that everything will get to this point. He looked at Luna and mouthed a thank you because, otherwise, Harry knew he would have never done this without her. She just smiled in in response and they all had a great time, but there was one thing that the group didn't tell Harry because Luna didn't advise them to, she was trying to be sneaky after all.

It was the topic about a certain alien.

Harry flopped down onto his bed. It's been a draining week for him, but it was very fulfilling nonetheless. He spent the past week in the past straight after his past-self decided to avoid his friends and the confrontation happened yesterday and well into today.

There was a lot of yelling, crying, and occasional laughter. Harry was scared of what their reactions, but he remembered how they were or will be in the future and how everything turned out alright and it pulled him through the ordeal when things got heated.

He talked to them and swore that everything was true. Everything became even more real when he showed them his memories of his deaths, of the past, of the future. Some of his excursions were scary, sad, and hilarious, but after a while, the realization that Harry would eventually end up alone without them dawned on them and even Ginny was supportive and as understanding as she could be.

It was hard for her because she imagined their lives together. She honestly loved him and she knew Harry had the same feelings for her as well, but she saw the pain in his eyes and it made her heart break a little because, in that moment, she realized that he had imagined a life with her as well.

There were some bumps here and there and some more arguing, but that was to be expected. They eventually worked everything out and Harry considered it to be a great success.

Everyone was saying their goodbyes and Harry would admit that he was a little…emotionally compromised that they still accepted him and loved him even though everything was still a confusing mess.

When he was about to leave, thankfully Hermione, reminded him that he was probably still at the Grimmlaud place and that it would be best if he avoided going there during this time period. Harry was just so tired that he forgot.

Despite it all, it was one of the best two days of Harry's life. It was right up there with his reunion with his friends four days ago, well, four days for Harry that is.

"Harry," Luna said getting his attention and the others as well and she sounded very ominous. "The world is changing in seen and unforeseen ways and you should get a laptop or at least a smartphone. I know this great store which is also connected to a bookstore. You're going to need it."

The others didn't say anything about this and this made Harry suspicious because they seemed to know something that he didn't. It made sense for Luna to know something, but Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny seemed to be in on it as well.

Harry sighed, "Alright. Any recommendations for what I should get?"

"You should ask the people there because it depends on your needs, but the most I can say is get one that can store a lot of memory." Ron said seeming oddly informed considering his lack of understanding about the on goings of muggles and their technology. Hermione must've told him at some point and probably got frustrated after several minutes, but she looked really proud that he remembered some bits and pieces and tried to comprehend it even though most of the information went through one ear and out the other. At least no one can say that Ron didn't try.

"We should get going. I've got to head back to the Ministry and Ron needs to fix a few kinks out in the Auror Department."

"But Mione." Ron complained. He was enjoying his time hanging out with everybody.

"I know, but we've got to be responsible adults." Ron pouted at what Hermione said. "You said that you'd be there today."

"You guys don't have to work and be _responsible_ adults. You're all set for life and several generations afterwards, especially, since I've connected you to my accounts. You're my family." Harry said. It was one of the things they argued about in the past, but Harry was stubborn. He wanted to connect Neville to it as well, but Neville's excuse was that the Longbottoms were well off. They may not be as well off as the Malfoy's, but there fortune would allow several generations to live comfortably.

"Responsible adults. That is all I have to say to that." Hermione said and Harry laughed. It was good laughing with them and to think he could've given this up.

"I've been wondering this for a while." Harry said off topically. "How's George doing? I haven't seen him around all that much."

"He's actually a teacher at Hogwarts now." Ginny said. "One day his son owled him a couple years back saying how he thought his father had died because he thought he saw his ghost and turns out Fred is a ghost at Hogwarts. It's awfully bittersweet when I think about it, but George is doing a lot better now that in a way, he got his twin back. Not to mention, he makes a wicked Potions Professor. For extra credit, he actually has some of the older students help out with making…interesting concoctions for the joke shop."

They talked a bit more when Neville got up saying he had a few plants to prepare for his next lesson and said his goodbyes and to owl him when they're going to have their next get together.

Hermione and Ron left and said their farewells along with Ginny who needed to practice with her Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. She was becoming very popular with her talent in the game and her gorgeous looks and fiery personality. Harry was extremely proud of her and how amazing she was doing.

Luna reminded him to get a laptop and showed him a picture of the store so he at least had an idea of where he was going and since everyone was busy and he had nothing to do Harry thought, _might as well go now_.

* * *

When the TARDIS landed, the Doctor got the distinct feeling that she was smug about something, but he had more pressing matters at hand, like the _does no one remember the Harry Potter books_ kind of matter at hand.

Luckily, his ship didn't decide to take him to a completely unexpected place or an unexpected time period as she occasionally did and actually had him situated outside a nice bookstore.

"Hey Doctor, I'm going to check out the electronic store and see if the phones or the computers might come up with some information 'cause maybe it might just be affecting your laptop." Even though all the evidence so far pointed to that idea being moot, but they had to do something.

"Alright, I'll check out the bookstore and ask around while I'm at it."

* * *

Harry apparated into the alleyway beside his destination and made a beeline to the computer store. He noticed an out of place police box literally sitting out in the open and there was so much energy wafting off of it and it was just _really_ odd, and not in the _it's magical_ kind of way, but he continued on his mission to deal with the accursed electronics because Harry learned that it's better to listen to Luna when she tells him something.

You think Harry would understand the current technology considering his extensive knowledge, but it was actually more along the lines of what is capable of what and he never was put in a position where he learned and dealt with technology directly. It was mostly magic and random tidbits of history.

Harry walked into the store and browsed around a bit looking at a few laptops and reading the information about them carefully and what in the name of Morgana did a core processor mean.

Harry came across a sleek laptop and it said five terabytes and although he didn't know exactly what it meant, but he figured out that it related to the memory and that it must be a lot.

Right next to the laptop was another laptop, absolutely shocking right, and there was this beautiful young woman quickly typing on it and Harry would've just let her be when he noticed what exactly she was typing.

His name.

She varied the questions asking about books and magic and who the heck was Daniel Radcliffe, but they usually had his name in the question.

Harry had no idea what to do or how to approach the situation, but he felt that he should be involved and tell her.

He was about to say something when she started inputting about a cupboard and Harry Potter because that was a sore topic for him when a voice suddenly called, "Martha, did you find anything about the books cause I found nothi-You!" the Doctor cut himself off to point at the wizard because he recognized him. How could he not?

Harry was feeling particularly…sassy wasn't the right word, but it made him put hands on his cheeks and mock gasp as he said sarcastically, "Me!"

Of all the questions the stranger he met in space could've asked he was quite surprised when the brown eyed man asked, "How was the ice cream?"

The stranger's friend was just as confused as him as he answered, "Delicious?" Alright, that answer came out more as a question, but he wasn't sure what the man wanted to hear.

The man in the trench coat seemed just as confused as him by his own question. Who in their right mind would ask that? Apparently the Doctor would.

The lady, Martha, Harry remembered the stranger saying her name, asked, "So you two met before?"

"Yes." The Time Lord said. "But he left quickly and I didn't even get the chance to ask his name." or any other question for that matter, unless one counts his ice cream question, his pride most certainly did. "By the way, I'm the Doctor and this is my companion, Martha Jones. What's your name?"

"Hello to the two of you. I'm Harry Potter and I've noticed you," he said more to to Martha than the Doctor, "searching me on the Internet."

* * *

Extra:

Harry: You've changed this chapter three times. You better not change it another time.

Doctor: I like how this turned out. It sounds more natural and less like-

Martha: a ponce, but I do agree with you, the author did call me beautiful and was polite about me in her description.

Luna: I'm just glad that some issues were resolved with our friends and that you two finally met again.

Doctor: It's been not even a week for me, not even that long.

Harry: And a month for me which is nothing to me. I'm really old. Older than Dumbledore

Hermione: Yet you still act like a child.

Harry: If I'm a child, will you be my mummy.

Luna: You two are meant for each other.

Harry: So this is why you had me go get a laptop.

Doctor: Got to admit that this meeting is far better than the one in the library had went. The author had to change things again because she wanted to set things up so a certain sassy, non-magical red head to appear.

Donna: Oi! What did you say about me?!

Luna: This extra is boring, just kiss already.

Harry: No!

Doctor: But Harry.

Harry: Don't you _but Harry_ me.

Donna: Oh, I like this kid.

Luna: Give it several more chapters. They'll end up together eventually.

Martha: They're still arguing.

Luna: Make it twenty chapters. Who knows how long this will go on?

Hermione: Quite a while, he may be tsundere in the extras, but in the chapters he's going to be the oblivious type which takes even longer.

Martha: Speaking of long, this extra is getting way too long.

Luna: I don't mind. Maybe if we talk long enough, they'll end up kissing…and Harry just apparated away…

Martha: And now the Doctor is running to the TARDIS…

Hermione: I think you should be on there considering that he's your ride.

Martha: Well, shoot.

* * *

**AN: **This was a long chapter and so was the other one until I scrapped it. I've actually been a combination of very busy and very lazy, but I just got a laptop and I think I feel more motivated to write.

This is surprisingly very Harry centric, even for me, but then again I adore Harry and I adore the Doctor and something in my mind clicked and I was like, they would look good next to each other and I didn't expect Harry and his friends to make up, but it just happened. These fingers have a mind of their own and I'm no one for bashing people needlessly and it would be out of character for Harry to not like the very people he depended on. That's probably why it's difficult for me to read Harry turns dark fics because the bashing is rarely pulled off well. I can understand if Harry's distant and there are misunderstandings, but to just straight out paint them in the most awful light just doesn't sit well with me. But who am I to judge? I'm writing a fic that doesn't even make sense, trying to make a wizard and an alien fall in love.

I also have the hardest time writing dialogue of house elves because they don't talk properly and I forgot how well Kreacher actually speaks, so I just went with the assumption that he's better-spoken than most house elves because the Blacks would've probably wanted a respectable house elf. I don't know and I added Mint because I wanted to subtly remind everyone of the pain from Dobby's death.

I wanted the second meeting between Harry and the Doctor to have a more normal setting because it just felt right. I was originally going to have them meet in the Library, but I wanted Martha to have her resolution with the Doctor be somewhat similar to the show and I adore her along with Donna and I want Donna to be a part of it when it gets to that point.

Just to be even clearer, it's been about a month since Harry has met the Doctor and less than a week, but more than four days for the Doctor since his first meeting with Harry. Technically it's not their first meeting, but those are spoilers for way off into the future, technically their past, this story's future or maybe the sequel. Shh, spoilers.

I have so many random things planned out, even the end to this story and what to do for the sequel, but Merlin's Balls, I can't plan shite for the next chapter. But know that there will be a perpetual state of confusion. It's almost like the actual show where everyone is confused. I love it.

Thank you everyone who has took the time to leave a comment and/or favorite/follow my story. It really means a lot that I'm getting so much support.

**Edited by the one and only: **Dreamy_Serenade from Archive of Our Own (I keep friggin' forgetting what you're FF account is! Ugh!)

**Comment time: **

To **Kagetsuki-taicho: **No, this will not be centered on just Ten. As much as I adore all of the Doctors, Ten is my favorite. Nine is second on my list and I would've loved to have started off with him, but I couldn't see it working out as well as it has so far with Ten.

To **EmmaM21: **Thank you and it wasn't so much of me. I had my dearest friend, Dreamy_Serenade, attack all the horrible and not-so-horrible mistakes that I missed.

To **Neko of Despair: **Yeah, I'm on the same boat as you with the Master of Death and the Doctor finally having someone and after reading all the fics that interested me, I just got to the point where I'm going to write what I want and I'm glad that you and a couple others feel the same.

To **twilightserius: **That idea is actually going to be a turning point way, way, way later on in fic, but shh, don't tell anybody, I've been hinting and giving too many spoilers, but don't worry, things will work out because I have the power as an emotionally compromised writer to do so.

**AN: **Again everyone thank you, I'm sorry if I didn't respond to your comment, but know that I did read them and everyone else, again, thank you for taking the time to read this. It actually took a lot of me to post this story to begin with. I really hope this was an enjoyable experience for all of you as it was for me.

I'll See You…in the next chapter. Buh-BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. Respective characters belong to their respective owners.

**Warning: Slash **will occur at some point in this story. I'm not exactly sure when, but there'll be **yaoi**.

**AN: **I'm sorry everyone and not only for the wait...and the glaringly obvious plot hole or writing inconsistency or whatever the word is in chapter one. My mistake was that I said that Harry noticed that he didn't age while the others did, but that was stupid of me due to the fact that Harry had basically sought solitude in Grimmauld place number twelve. The thing is is that Harry hid himself away during his early twenties. Dear Lord, I'm such a dumb dumb, but that's no matter, as long as I sound smart and intelligent, hopefully no one will ever know, but that's kind of useless considering that I just told all of you my mistake. At least I owned up to it.

Eh, it doesn't matter too much so let's get this show on the road!

* * *

Martha actually looked a little sheepish because, wow, this was awkward.

After a long moment of said awkwardness, Harry aimed to break it. "Even if you did find something on me, it'd be rubbish. Thank Merlin that most witches and wizards are useless when it comes to muggle technology," Harry said thoughtfully.

Martha seemed to shake off her stupor and asked incredulously, "You're Harry Potter? Like _the _Harry Potter."

"I just said I was." Harry said dryly.

The Doctor decided to make this dialogue a trialogue and asked, more so demanded, "If you're Harry Potter than do something Harry Potter like."

Harry pretended to think about it and replied sarcastically, "I don't know if I can. Currently, there are no dark lords left to defeat."

"Then say something Harry Potter like," the Doctor again demanded. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't excited- and not because of this bizarre situation, but of the simple fact that there was at least another person other than Martha who was aware of Harry Potter. In this case, not exactly the books, but still all the magical stuff involved nonetheless.

"No offense, but I don't really care." Harry has done it. He has finally achieved ultimate bitchface.

Right then, Martha's phone went off a-ring-ding-dinging. She answered it and then looked at Harry oddly. Apparently, someone on the other line must've told her to put the caller on speaker because that's what Martha just did.

Harry heard an exasperated sigh, "Why must you be so difficult, Harry?"

"Luna?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, and don't get a laptop, you should get a phone instead so I can at least call you now that you're going to be quite busy."

"Alright...Wait, how are you calling me. Last I checked, only Hermione has a phone."

"No, I don't have a mobile. The Nargles led me to a payphone."

"I…" Harry really wanted to ask questions, but he thought better because he knew the answer no matter how dissatisfying it is and just let out an "okay" that may have sounded a bit _too _resigned.

"Okay! Oh, and don't apparate away like you did the last time to him. Also, remember what I said when we have ice cream. Alright, have fun and see you around soon, or, at least, my perspective of soon. Bye, Harry."

Harry just gave a long, suffering sigh and looked at the other two. They looked, for the most part, confused and a little intrigued, but still very lost so Harry decided to take over before this silence goes on too long. Morgana forbid that there's even ten whole seconds of stunted communication.

"We'll deal with… whatever your guys' problem is in a moment, but first, what phone would you two recommend?"

* * *

After a good hour of Martha and the Doctor had him take baby steps towards getting a new phone which devolved into them arguing the finer points between this phone and that phone.

After ten minutes of the two going out of their way to ask the employees on why one phone was better than the other, Harry just picked the packaged box of the less convoluted one on display, went to the counter, and bought it.

At this point, Harry wanted nothing to do with technology anymore. Muggles were more masochistic than he thought; never has anything brought a more thorough sense of frustrated helplessness into Harry's life than these torture weapons disguised as cell phones. Give him a regular telephone any day. He had at least dealt with _those_ at the Dursley's… Well, strictly speaking, he saw Aunt Petunia deal with the phone to trade the daily gossip with the neighbors, so in actuality he didn't have _too _much experience with them.

Good lord, to hell with technology.

Once the phone situation was settled, they migrated outside of the accursed store, and Harry noticed that they were making their way towards the police box he saw earlier.

The Doctor seemed to notice the expression of the boy and he proudly stated, "This is my ship."

"That's what hit me?!" Harry asked with a raised brow.

Taking offense to what might be an attack to the TARDIS' integrity, the Doctor replied defensively, "Hey! She's a magnificent ship."

"I'm not saying she isn't, but what are the odds of her hitting me, out in the middle of space, at just the right place, just the right time." That may actually be an easy answer since there are no limiting variables, considering that they both can travel through time and space so the answer would simply be, one out of infinity.

Martha gave the Doctor a piercing look, "You ran him over with the TARDIS _in the middle of space_?" That may have been phrased as a question, but he knew better than to answer because Martha looked cross. Really cross. Considering the situation, it was the equivalent to being an irresponsible driver.

_Luckily_,mind the sarcasm, for the Doctor, Harry answered for him. "Yeah. Knocked me out." That was a lie. Harry knew he died. He remembered the vague feeling of his soul being snapped back into his body. He was just thankful that his body was, for the most part, healed, and that the breathing charm and rune mixture had stayed.

"By all rights, Harry should be dead." the Doctor muttered, "I had the TARDIS cruising roughly, say, three-hundred-thousand kilometers per second, give or take a few thousand." That's pretty much the speed of light in a vacuum.

"And that'd be?" Martha inquired saucily.

"Speed of light in a vacuum." the Doctor said a little nonplussed by her attitude.

All Harry offered after that fact, "I'm just really lucky that I didn't die then." that was another lie. He would have prefered to die, then live the eternity that he knows is waiting and waiting and waiting, never going to end.

And as slyly as a Gryffindor could, Harry changed the topic reminding Martha and the Doctor of their harry Potter problem.

The Doctor had decided to take the conversation inside the TARDIS, although it was more of an excuse to show her off to Harry. He'd already been inside, of course, but it just isn't the same without people having seen the outside first. This is by far his favorite part of bringing people along with him. Having them see, with metaphorical stars in their eyes, and then showing them anytime and anyplace so that they then can then see literal stars as well.

The Doctor waited with baited breath, but was a little put-off. The newcomer's reaction wasn't the gobsmacked expression he was hoping for, he didn't go back outside to look at it then come back inside, though he still looked on with wonder thankfully.

After a while of Harry taking in the familiar surroundings, Harry said, "I'm honestly impressed." Harry then whispered more to himself, "And no magic involved."

"Absolutely no magic whatsoever," the Doctor replied with a smug grin. "It's all technology and science."

Martha just smiled at the two. She knew the Doctor was enjoying this. She was enjoying this as well.

Harry walked up the steps leading into the center of the TARDIS and looked at the control system, not really touching anything because, with his luck, something catastrophic would happen like… well, something _bad_. Not really bad, but double plus* bad. Magic and technology don't go well together.

As his eyes glided over the panels, he noticed all the sparkling lights and shimmering metals, and he took note of the consistent abundance of odd but pleasing circular symbols. Harry really couldn't help but be impressed. Everything was just so wonderfully made.

It only felt right to compliment it with a whispered, "Gorgeous." Harry then turned to the Doctor and gave him a bright smile, "I can't believe that I didn't notice this earlier."

"Well, you did leave abruptly, if a bit rudely, might I add," the alien teased, "It didn't leave you much time to look around."

"Hey," Harry said defensively. "I may be the king of awkward moments, but that was pretty weird, and there wasn't much conversation to be had considering the situation."

"I'm not surprised. An odd man in space picks you up, still in space, while being unconscious. Not the best case scenario to have a heart-to-heart," Martha quipped. She may not have known what happened or how it went down, but she got the gist of it from picking out things here and there. She can be clever too.

"Alright, now that we've gotten this out of the way, and we're all having a happy, fun time, let's get to the heart of the problem," Harry said _somewhat _seriously.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"By talking." Harry said with a theatrical roll of his eyes, "But I'm going to cheat and ask Luna. Always good to have a seer handy. Even better when they don't foretell your death." and with that he pulled out his new phone, still in its box, and he went about setting it up, trying hard to ignore the bewildered looks of Martha and the Doctor as they watched on silently.

After a few minutes of trying to figure it out, Harry didn't need to look at the Doctor to tell he was itching to say something. He kept fidgeting, and Harry just gave up on reading the bland directions, handing it to Martha and sighing defeatedly. "Here, figure it out. Technology is bane of my existence. This only proves it."

"Well, that's because…" The Doctor went on about some technicalities, but eventually got to telling Harry how to use it. He also included some information about how to use it after he did something _interesting _to it with that device the Doctor wanted to scan him with when they first met. He called it a sonic screwdriver, and said that it helped him get out of a lot of tight spots, but the Doctor wrote off that quip with, "Those stories are for another time, I suppose."

Most of whatever the Doctor had just said went over Harry's head. He doubted all that cool timey wimey stuff done to his phone would be necessary. All he really needed was the capability to get in contact with his friends, but having a little more juice couldn't hurt, he supposed.

"Um," Martha said getting their attention, "How exactly are you going to call Luna? She did say that she called from a payphone."

"The only friend that I know that has a mobile is Hermione, so Luna's probably with her at the moment. She just _knows_ when the time is right." Harry explained. The wizard would dare to say that she was blessed by the Fates themselves. The only reason why Luna wouldn't answer would be because they're supposed to solve this weirdness on their own, but Harry's gut told him that it'd be a good idea to give it a try anyway.

He closed his eyes, trying to recall Hermione's work schedule. he already knew her number. It'd been a little over two hours, so she's hopefully back home. The Ministry's abundance of magic would interfere with the call if she wasn't.

The phone rang a couple times before he heard Hermione pick up.

"Hey Harry, Luna talked to me a while ago and left. She told me that for now, you and your new friends are going to have to talk it out." She said a little remorsefully.

"But 'Mione," Harry whined.

"That won't work on me, Harry," Hermione said sternly. Thankfully she wasn't there to see his puppy dog eyes in person, a deadly skill learned from Sirius.

Harry heard a crash in the background, followed by Hermione's muffled but Very Firm Mom Voice.

"I got to go, Harry. The kids are being a right menace." Hermione sounded reluctantly fond. Harry wondered just what Hugo and Rose had gotten up to this time. "Talk to you later. Bye."

"Alright. Bye, 'Mione," Harry said with a sigh and hung up. He then turned to the other two, who had been listening to the conversation. "Alright, since my handy dandy seer wants us to do this with our own heads, how can I help?" Harry piped up.

The Doctor and Martha looked at each other, and then back to Harry as if having a silent conversation. The Time Lord spoke up first. "We're looking for some books..." Ignoring the incredulous look Harry gave him, he continued, "... but they don't seem to exist anymore."

"That doesn't seem to be much of a problem unless they were historic artifacts of some sort, but considering that Martha was helping you with the same issue and she was researching _me_, I doubt what you guys are looking for is of any actual importance." Harry had to be logical about this, since Hermione wasn't here to do the brain-work for him.

Honestly, Harry should have just legilimens the Doctor instead of beating around the bush, but, unfortunately, that went against his morals and ethics.

Martha seemed a little sheepish. "When you put it that way, it really isn't all that crucial to find them, but it doesn't change the fact that it's unsettling, considering they don't exist."

Harry's mind picked out a piece of information that it didn't take notice of earlier. "Alright, so you guys are looking for a book that doesn't exist. Shouldn't you guys, I don't know, not be aware of it in the first place?"

"Time travel, it makes you exempt from certain things and all the changes to the time stream." Martha explained telling Harry what the Doctor told her.

Something in the Doctor's mind clicked. "Hold on a minute," the Doctor said with a pinched expression as if it'd help him put together what he wanted to say faster. "So you say you're Harry James Potter, correct?"

"Yes, I'm glad we have finally established who I am, but do go on." Harry snarked.

The Doctor looked sheepish for a moment, but continued talking, "The books disappeared around the same time you appeared... or the time we met, or a little before we met, I'm not sure when exactly, but these two things happened nonetheless."

Right then. Harry's phone went off, and Harry picked it up seeing as it was Hermione's number that he called earlier. "Harry," Luna's voice said quite suddenly, "put me on speaker." Harry did so and Luna continued speaking, "Here's a bit more information to add to this mess. The Doctor's life is a show on the tele and it no longer exists as well, the same with the other show Torchwood, but that's because the two shows exist in the same universe-"

"Luna, Harry can figure the rest out. That'd be an insult to his intelligence." Harry heard Hermione say in the background."

"Alright. You can figure the rest out, Harry. Bye, bye."

"Bye." Harry responded and hung up the phone slightly sullen.

"Okay," Martha continued staying on topic after another odd phone call, "to try and organize this, when did you two meet?"

"A week ago," the Doctor said.

Harry looked at him incredulously. "It was a month ago."

The Doctor shrugged, "Things get messy with time, add in two capable time travelers, I'd say it's a miracle that we even managed to meet this quickly again, taking into account the short amount of time in between our meetings."

"Alright, this doesn't help my train of thought," Martha said. "Give me the year."

"I don't know," the Doctor said honestly.

"It was around 2200, give or take a few decades," Harry said.

"And in our world, you're a story to us, and in your world, we're just a story to you," Martha said, looking back between the Doctor and Harry to make sure they were following her train of thought. "And what changed is that when you two met, our stories in the other's world disappeared."

"Gathered from what we know right now, yes. This all seems rather believable." Harry quipped dryly, then asked. "What do you think, Doctor?"

"I have an idea, but I don't know how to prove it." The Doctor replied absentmindedly, still rather deep in thought.

"There are many things incapable of being proven or explained. What's one more thing added to the list?" Harry said with a mischievous smile. "So just tell us what you think."

"Well to start off, there are thousands upon thousands of parallel universes stacked upon each other, and every decision and choice we make creates more. There are also universes that also have absolutely nothing to do with our own universe. All of these separate universes are divided by an infinite number of realms in between, and somewhere in the middle of this infinity there's a type of barrier of some sort, there's not really a right word to describe it, but it segregates a universe with its respective realms and parallel universes into, say, its own little bundle." The Doctor trailed off trying to gather the rest of his thoughts. "It's actually more complicated than that, but there really isn't another way to explain it. It's just a jumbled mess of...things…"

"Is it possible for a universe to merge with another universe?" Martha asked, her mind spinning with the new information.

"It shouldn't be, due to the fact that there's a barrier and an infinity of realms on either side, as well as countless parallel universes that separates the two universes."

"Not unless there was something with a greater infinity to connect two worlds," Harry murmured, "and it doesn't have to be the main universe. A merge could've happened between two parallel universes right next to the realms or between a universe and a realm itself."

The Doctor mulled it over in his head. "Interesting, but ultimately impossible because a universe will have to absorb an unquantifiable amount of realms before it reaches another universe and realms don't interact directly with universes so it shouldn't be possible."

Harry gave him an odd look. "Anything's possible, and I have a feeling that you should know that more than anyone else." he paused for a moment. "I think I'll go, now that I helped as much as I could with the book problem." Which just ended up opening a whole new can of worms, but that's no matter.

The Doctor knew in that instant that Harry was going to disappear again, just like last time, and before he could stop him, Harry vanished.

However, unlike last time, an ear piercing, metallic sound reverberated throughout the TARDIS.

After that, the Doctor and Martha heard a crashing sound in the kitchen, as if something had fallen, and then came a muffled curse.

They looked at each other incredulously and made a unanimous decision to investigate.

Once inside the odd looking kitchen, they saw Harry Potter struggling to hold himself upright against a counter.

Harry then gave the Doctor a piercing look and vocalized his current thought, "Your ship is bloody mental."

Harry proceeded to black out from the pain of being ripped out of space mid-apparition by a ship that decided it liked him enough to kidnap him. Bugger.

* * *

Extra:

Harry: Hey, when are we going to kiss.

Doctor: When you start liking me and I start liking you.

Harry: And how long will that take?

Luna: A long time. The author loves it when characters are in that awkward phase where they're madly in love, but they don't do anything about it and they gravitate around each other and the lightest of touches are like sparks of electricity and how stupid they act.

Harry: Oh dear.

Doctor: This is going to be hell.

Luna: Especially when you guys get stuck in a small alcove hiding from a dalek.

Harry/Doctor: What?

River: Spoilers.

**AN: **I'm not satisfied with how this chapter went because it's difficult to try and make the characters figure out that their universes basically merged and whatnot.

I've also been thinking of adding in some information about the fact that this merged universe is actually the combination of two parallel universes because for DW, it veered off when the Doctor decided to look for the Harry Potter books and with HP, things changed when Harry became the literal Master of Death and didn't get with Ginny, but I'm not sure whether or not I want to implement this into the story. I probably won't because, again, it's difficult to get the characters talking in a way and thinking in a certain way where it's not out of character nor have it seem forced. It probably sounds really forced anyway.

This is probably more of a filler chapter now that I think about it. It feels that way even though there's a major plot point in it.

And would you guys like to hear how dumb I am? I didn't know that I could just reply directly to your comments in the review section. I discovered how when I put my mouse icon over the text bubble and it said reply to review. I won't reply to all the reviews because that would be tedious especially since I plan for this to be a long fic, but I will respond to the ones that I find interesting or if it has a point or an interesting thought or conjecture, etc, etc, otherwise I'll just say thank you at the end of the chapter.

*double plus bad: reference to the book, _1984_ by _George Orwell_. double plus in Newspeak translates to really and I wanted to emphasize how bad the situation was by writing in Newspeak.

This was edited by The One and The Only, my best mate, screechserenade. Finally found her fanfiction username.

I'll See You...in the next chapter. Buh-BYE!


End file.
